The Notepad
by Arauru
Summary: It kept her each and every opinion on the smashers.Some she knew well, and some she didn't know at all. RoySamus


This...Is pretty long for me. I think compared to Samus' Friend it's a new record...And, as I said, it's a oneshot, but if lots of people review and get out pickforks and guns and/or shot me and tell me to update or they'll kill me for even writing this story, I'll add another looooong second chapter to it.

Infact, forget I said that.

--

"Bla bla bla." Speech.

_Bla bla bla. I'm thinking._

' got sick and isn't featured in this story.

-- Seperations from different times in the story.

* * *

The NotePad 

As she stood infront of the mirror, gazing at her own image, a million thoughts began to travel through her mind.It wasn't every damned day that she took off her spacesuit, and for the first real time in years she had taken a chance to look at herself from beyond the bounty hunter, the hired killer set on a mission to save the planet and return peace to the galaxy..

Samus tried to look cheerful , but she wasn't used to having a real emotion under her helmet.She wondered..that perhaps all of those dead eyes that she'd met in her job had changed her somehow ; changed her into someone that everyone would just know from on the spot that she was dangerous and that they should keep off of her path. And although she couldn't read minds, Samus knew there was _something_ wrong with her.

She let out a heavy sigh and ran a finger through her hair, trying , _wanting_ to at least _attempt _to look positive, for it wasn't only her confident and loud voice that proved she was no coward. Her figure had changed dramatically from all the working out she'd taken in the gym and all the running she had to do to save her _life_. She wouldn't exactly be given advice to lose weight : she didn't really have any in the first place.

The woman's eyes were no longer their bright and cheerful green that they were when she had her parents, had a friend to talk to and be able to trust someone and know that she was wanted not only for her legendary skills at killing metroids. The orbs were now a dull grey, blank, _empty_. As if she hadn't had proper rest in years and desperately needed to close her eyes and dream those dreams that woke her up in the middle of the night with a startled jump and panting breaths.

Stretching, Samus watched herself some more. What if..There was more to life than just what she had? Was there something out there worth thinking about other than a strategy of how she'd get through the next day without literally going insane...?

Her blonde locks flowed down her back as she turned and looked around her green painted, plain room.

Perhaps it was the smashers that had chosen her destiny. This was a new life - a new start to the thing she hadn't even started in the first place. It was something...She couldn't really explain. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Samus picked up her helmet from her bed and held it with two hands, staring into the green, imaging seeing her own eyes hidden at the other side, staring back at her, unaltered.

_What am I waiting for...?_

--

The next day at the weekly meeting Samus had decided to come down without her armour. She felt...bare. Naked. Something she wasn't exactly used to. The bounty hunter pondered what half of the smashers would say to her as soon as she came downstairs and talked and listened and done what she did every time she came into the decorated room.

It was indeed a large room, the colour of blue splattered over the walls in an attempt to make the place look more lively and comfortable. The soft green carpet under Samus' feet had never been touched by her without her orange boots - like she was in a whole new mansion as a whole new person. There were borders halfway up and halfway down the walls : plain windows on the east side of the room that would show the miles and miles of forest outside the smash HQ if the blinds hadn't been shut by Master Hand's human form.

She took her seat next to Luigi, not giving him a glance, but she knew that he'd been staring through her. So much was the same - he was always the first Smasher to get here. As Master Hand's personal messenger it was also his job to inform everyone to come here after dinner.But today Luigi watched her like he hadn't a clue who she was - even though the plumber had saw her without her helmet before.

Breaking the silence between the two in the room, Luigi said, "You're here early, Samus. Is there something the matter?"

She waited a few seconds to reply, as if thinking of a good answer to his question.'No' however, was a plain and simple word.

Luigi looked at the files his hands were covered and scanned them."..Well, ok. Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"No." Being different was hard, Samus decided, regretting saying that because that sounded just like her _old_ self. Coughing a little, with a fist up to her mouth, she cleared her mouth and added, " Unless you want to talk to _me_ about something.I'm..Not very good a starting conversations."

"Oh..I guess that's why you don't ..socialize with a lot of us, eh? I used to be like that too..." Samus raised an eyebrow.

"What changed you?" Luigi smiled and put his hands behind his head, leaning back so the chair was only standing on it's hind legs.

"The Smasher's did..All of this training, all of the new people. It's made me a whole new person ; here, I do not need to be jealous of my brother, because I know we are equal and we're here for one other." _Shame I aint got a brother to feel the same way as you.._Samus thought mentally, cursing mentally, then sighing mentally.

"That's..good to hear. Maybe some day the same'll happen for me."

"Hopefully. We all worry about you, you know."

"Huh?"

"When you're sad," the plumber started, "It makes us sad as well. When we know no matter how much we try we don't know what you're thinking and we don't know how to cheer you up.Really, we're all family now. There's nothing to hide from us. Well..Except maybe Bowser or Ganondorf."

"I...Agree."

"So, will you promise to cheer up for us?" Luigi smiled happily, knowing that he'd just done something worth being proud of.

"Yes..I'll..try."

--

The next few days were filled with scrap paper and endless nights of talking in the mirror. Samus had to learn to be more...Talkative. Social. It was hard to believe that she'd never really gotten to know Link or Pikachu ; they were both really nice to her when she walked up to them and hoped for a conversation.

_Is that what it feels like...To be loved? _ She would think, placing the pencil, sweaty because she had been using it too much and it was an absolutely _boiling _summer night. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun , in order to keep it out of her eyes while she was trying to write. There were a few doodles scribbled onto her notebook, mainly part of her boredom, the other for lack of imagination.

The bounty hunter had decided to write a journal about her new life. Of the smashers and each and every one of their interests and personalities. Even though there was a lot to write about, she knew that when she'd read it over in the near future she'd feel proud of herself (she wasn't too bad a speller either).

_Kind and wise...Helped me get started with this whole ordeal even though he doesn't even realise it..yet! _Starting with Luigi, because he was the one that first came to her mind when there was something worth thinking about. She then lifted up her arms and stretched up to the ceiling, desiring a break - her wrists were starting to hurt from all the writing she was doing. But she was nearly done - she just had to finish off one more person before she was go to sleep - Roy.

Strangely enough, Samus found it hard to think about what the redhead was like. The last time she talked to him was most likely to be the very day he first arrived at the Smash Manor with all of his packed bags. Samus remembered when she'd been asked to help him, then asking him - what room he was meant to be living in from now on.

_Well organised... _Was the first two words she jotted down, raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm..." _Decent height compared to Mario._..

This comment made her snicked a little - maybe this could be fun, getting to know everyone, but for now she was mainly focused on getting to know Roy.

--

"Yoi geemu." Marth smiled to his companion as they teleported back to the training room. It was obvious to see that both him and his friend had been fighting hard in order to beat each other. Roy smiled and pushed a button, causing the portal that led to Pokefloats to close after they stepped out of it.

"Owari.Tsugi no jikan ai'erueru ha saido katsu."

"Sore no watashi no yuujin de kazoe te haike nai, tsugi no jikan ai ' erueru --" Marth stopped abruptly when he heard a quiet cough coming from behind him. Slowly turning around, with Roy peering over his shoulder, he saw Samus watching them both with an amused look on her face. Her spacesuit was on, her helmet and under one arm, the other on the doorframe.

"You're blocking the door." She said quickly, so it wouldn't seem as if she was here long. It wasn't her intention, though, for she had no idea what either of them where talking about, and found it sort of funny. Marth flustered and immediantely moved out of the way so she could enter the room, apologising. "No need to apologise. Sorry if I was interrupting something."

"No..Not at all!" Roy looked at him as if he had no clue what he was talking about, and watched as Samus jabbed in a few buttons, obviously going to train some more since it appeared no-one else was in the room apart from them two to join her. and, as she left, he turned back to Marth and commented," She's acting pretty different nowadays, aint she?"

"Hai."

--

The loud bells that started to ring downstairs told everyone that it was nearing supper time.Of course, the smashers didn't have to eat if they didn't want to, but with all the training that each character did they were always hungry and always popping into the kitchen for some snacks.

Kirby raced down the main staircase, which was just straight down and non-steep, covered the whole way down with a large maroon rug with golden trimmings going down the left and right sides. The room on that it led to was very large; the ceiling went a long way up and it was rather hard to see the carvings and paintings of angels on the top. As the pink puffball hurried, wanting to get into the dining areas first so he could nab his favourite chair, he looked to the side while running to find Samus walking slowly his way with a notepad in her hand. This time her armour was on, but she was helmetless once again so she could write properly without having to carry it.

_What's that? _Kirby thought to himself. He wanted to go and see what she was up to, but if he did he'd be late getting to the kitchen before being trampeled by Donkey Kong.

_I am rather hungry.._Samus thought as she finally looked up from the notebook to scan the room silently. _Maybe I can go get a sandwich or two and a coffee. I'm sure that'll keep me awake for a few more hours. _Her slow pace turned into a light jog, going round the pillars which helped hold up the house, hopping over a few toppled over vases that she suppossed Young Link and Ness had smashed. _So messy..I'll need to write those down as well._

Samus lifted her arm to put her notepad into her back pocket, unaware of where she was going until she ran into someone and fell onto her back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Roy cursed as he rubbed his head, gazing over to Samus and huffing slightly."Oh..It's you.I thought that would have been Captain Falcon again ; most of us think he's blind since he never watches where he's going apart from when he's in that damned racer of his." _Good information. _Samus thought saracastically. _Infact, I'll write that down. Clumsy, bossy, and moany. You're doing well, Roy boy. _

"Sorry." Samus muttered, picking herself up and dusting herself off. "Not my fault there's a corner there."

"Oh, so you _do _talk." The redhead's voice softened slightly, but he didn't let his guard down.

"If I didn't talk you wouldn't be talking back." Cheeky.

"Well, _duh_. Are you trying to act tough or something?" Angry.

"Pheh. Chill out. There's no need to get mad at me." Apologetic.

"_Hmph_." Roy waggled a finger at her and turned around, ready to walk away. "Giving up already?"

"What?" Samus was starting to get annoyed. She had a _ lot _to say about the boy. _Doubt it'd all fit on the one page. _Roy, however, didn't reply, but began to walk off in the opposite direction from her : lucky for Samus he wasn't heading towards the dining area, but to the stairs on which would take you to the room chambers. _What's his problem?_

--

"Hey, that's MY pie!" Ganondorf shouted across the room the next morning as the smashers piled into the dining room for dinner. Samus wasn't present that morning ; Luigi told the smashers what he'd said to her in the meeting room, and got some claps of support. Falco, being quite depressed in the morning, ignored him and just turned the page on the newspaper with Fox reading over his shoulder while munching on toast.

"Get those crumbs off me." Falco muttered warningly. Fox swiped them away and continued to read that article that caught his interest.

The large doors of the entrance to the room opened up and Master Hand walked in with a proud look plastered on his face. His dark, long green hair blew about as he clapped his hands together and lifted them up into the air, moving them around as if performing some sort of a magic trick. Then lowering his hands, he moved them from side to side until he made from thin air a large chair that he lifted and placed at the front of the rectangular table in the middle.

"My smashers, I bring you good news this very morning! But today we will not go to the meeting room - as you are all here I'd like to announce that -- " He stopped as Mr.Game and Watch tried to pass him a peice of toast. "No, it's alright. My body does not need food to survive. Anyway, as I was saying, The Wire Frames are --"

"We're missing Samus sir." Link piped in. Master Hand sighed and lifted a hand to his face, leaning on the table with his elbow and looking down at the spluttered tomato ketchup on the good dining cloths.

"Go get here then -- you! At the food stand. What's your name again ? Roy, is it? Yes..Go and fetch us Samus so I can continue the good news." Roy's eyes widened as he turned to look at his master, trying to find a reason _not_ to go get her because every time they came near each other they bickered and moan and cussed. "Well..Hurry up then!" Master Hand clapped his hands again which caused the nearby window to open. "Hurry hurry.. It's warm in here, do you agree?" He turned to Luigi.

Meanwhile, the redhead sighed, like Master Hand, but with more frustration in his voice. Great, another arguement - _and first thing in the morning, too!__What if I tried calming down when talking to her..Not my fault my life's such a bitch. _As he climbed up the stairs, cape flowing behind him, he questioned what room Samus actually stayed in - _How the heck am I meant to know! _

--

It took Roy a few minutes to rush up and down the corridors, one by one, to find Samus' room. It was (quite obviously) in the female corridor, but he did manage to see Popo's name inscribed next to Nana's on the name plate of her room. The warrior stared, then shrugged and continued on his way.

Samus' room had been put right next to the Princess Peach's - cook, nurse, and girly girl of the smashers. As he rapped on the door, he read her name plate too, her name carved big and bold so it wasn't hard to read like Peach's italic and insanely written one.

There was no answer.

Roy tried again, this time harder, and with his fist, wanting to hurry up and get back to the dining area before Yoshi and Kirby ate everything.But when the third time occured that she didn't answer, he got fed up and just opened the door, looking around the room. He frowned when he didn't see her sleeping or something, knowing that would have been a lot of fun for him. _Great..She aint here. Perhaps she went and died finally. Wait..What am I thinking? _

"Samus!" He called, sitting on her bed and having another look around. "This is just swell. Not only have I wasted my time but I've wasted my breakfast as well...Hey, what's this?" Roy spotted a notepad laying on the bedside table with a familiar pen lying next to it.He'd saw Samus wander about with this book plenty of times, and now he finally got to see what she'd been hiding from everyone. Picking it up cautiously, as if contagious or a trap, and reading the words of the page that the book was open at.

_Roy. _

_Well organised... Decent height compared to Mario.  
Clumsy, bossy, moaning, a backstabbing idiot literally, hard to understand. Who knows what jibberish he says to Marth._

_The worst and most stupid voice I've ever heard.._

He noticed that half of the good comments given about him had actually either been scribbled out or rubbed out, with half of it still left. Then flicking through some of the other smasher pages, glaring at each and everyone one of them, instantely changing from happy to mad when he saw that it was only _ his _ page that'd had bad sayings on it.

"This is...Unacceptable!" He stood up and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, glancing at the door and then back to the notepad. "I know..I'll show this to Master Hand and see what he says about it. That stupid hag. I'll show her." Walking towards the door he hardly noticed that the bathroom door was slowly opening with a not-so-happy looking Samus coming out. Her pyjamas were all on messily, needing ironed, unable to believe that she couldn't take a shower without having someone invade her property.

The bounty hunter ran at Roy and tackled him from behind, swiping at her and trying to get the notepad out of his hand. But he didn't want to give it away so easily. Trying to push her off of him (And mentally complaning that she should stop coming out of nowhere), he shouted at her and turned her around so he was the one on top.

Samus quickly reach up and punched him on the jaw, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the notepad. She then made a reach for it, but it had fallen too far away for her to get at it.

"Get off of me!" She hissed, growling, hair all over the place. Roy gained back his sense and pinned her down with one hand, the other holding his hurt jaw.

"I saw what you wrote in that!" He shouted back,watching her struggle to push him off. She started kicking but it wasn't any use."And so why is it _me _that gets your bad side! You're probably worse than me anyway!"

"Me! It's _you_ that's the problem around here! Why don't you just get the hell out of this mansion and go home! No-one likes you anyway!" A last, she finally got him off, and dived for the book, unable to succeed when he kicked it away from her. She then lunged at him again, "Come on, fight me back! Or are you scared of me!"

"I wouldn't count on it, _Samus_." He got to his feet but she grabbed his leg and brought him back down, hitting him, and he couldn't take it any more and swung his fist at her right eye. "Ha!" He laughed as she reeled back and fell onto her behind, holding her eye. _He packs a good punch.._She thought. _ But it's as if I'll EVER write anything good about him down after this. _ With her nails, she scratched at his arm as he grabbed her by the neck, pulled at his hair, and they shouted and fought with each other like a one pack of lions against another.

_What am I doing..._Roy asked himself as he tried to strangel her, wincing as she pulled a handful of his hair out, kicking and screaming at him as if he was trying to do something else other than kill her.

_I suggest you let her go. _ Came in a voice in his head. He growled and continued to choke her, Samus on the ground once again with him looming over her, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to shout, but couldnt since her breath was now limited. _ Master Hand will know of this death and your exile._

_Mewtwo.._Roy replied, hearing his voice, his words, and he feared that, because he didn't _want _to have to leave this place, and , even though it wasn't him that started the fight, would be the only one alive and thus wouldn't have a _choice _but get the blame.

_I will keep the smashers and Master in the dining area as you find a way to stop this nonsense._

"Gu...ahh.." Samus choked out, staring up at him now, fear and anger flashing in her now green again eyes. What..Was she expecting from trying to beat him? Roy thought this question over, staring back at his, his expression changed completely. He was trying to _kill_ her.

"What..am I doing..?" This time, the redhead said it aloud. Slowly but unsurely his grip began to loosen as he looked into her eyes. Her past - what was it about..? What had made her dislike him in the first place? Was it his own fault ; perhaps it was. Roy couldn't think of any reason why as he finally let her go and sat on the floor infront of her, staring at the ground with a mixed expression on his face. As Samus caught her breath, she looked back at him, wondering why he decided to stop when she could have easily been finished off there and then. His nose was bleeding badly - Roy didn't seem to care.

"I.." The woman whispered. "What's the matter?"

"Why..." His attention was on the notepad once again. "Why do you hate me so much...?"

"I never meant to ... - I..I'm so sorry.." _Why is he apologising?_

"What.."

"My life..It's been all about violence and pain..It came to my head - I..I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have..Why do I get so angry at people?" Roy asked himself as he stared blankly at the book, rereading the words Samus had wrote, the ones she had scribbled - _Cute, sensible..Good natured. Maybe we can be friends. _

"But I - I started it." Her voice lowered as well. "I guess I'm to blame as well."

"Don't..!" Samus looked up, startled as he came closer and pulled her into am embrace. His arms were strong, she noted, he was warm. Like she imagined. Her mind registered what was happened and she sighed, feeling guilty. He had _anger _problems. Why couldn't - why _didn't_ she notice it before? His scent was nice ; something that she'd never smelt before. Like wild flowers ; a little of burns, but she pretty much knew where that came from. Although lucky for her Roy didn't have the Sword of Seals with him today.

"Don't.." The bounty hunter finally repeated, her cheeks warming up as she raised her arms and began stroking his back.

"Samus..?"

"..I'm as guilty as you are..Roy.We both get angry, and I guess we're both as antisocial and anyone else in the building." leaning back, Samus looked into his eyes and gave him a look, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Roy then smiled and leaned close, putting a hand on her messy hair and pulling her into a short kiss. Her eyes watched his every move, deciding that maybe _this_ Roy was a _good_ Roy- and maybe they _could _get to be good friends after all.

"Don't you go changing, alright?"

-

A pair of purple and green eyes watched them from the open window of Samus' room. There was no conversation in the air, as both figures kept quiet while sitting on the branch of the large oak tree up against the Smash Manor.

Then Master Hand turned to Mewtwo and smiled.

_I'll tell them the good news later. _

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

Please review and give me your opinion.It's my first real time at writing a violent scene. **  
**


End file.
